Cain: Show Myself In Time, Riff
by hnnhhrtsk127
Summary: Cain wants to see Merryweather/ Mary Weather (depending on the translated manga) but he has to wait until she has had the baby. I read this manga three years ago, and I always wanted him to stay alive. So, I'm going on.
1. Chapter 1

Count Cain ran a slender hand over a book of history. His tea lay abandoned beside it and it had begun to grow cold. He picked up the book and turned to rest against the table it had been laying on as his manservant, Riff, watched him.

"I have become aware of the fact Mary Weather is eight months pregnant."

Cain skimmed through the pages of the book, not truly paying attention to what was on the page. Not too long ago, he had faked his own death, along with Riff's. Riff had, at the time, been missing skin on his hand. Though Jizabel perished before they did, Cain was able to recover what he needed to keep Riff beside him. Even with his powers as a medium, Crehador said nothing nor grew suspicious.

Riff sat in the chair with his own cup of tea and sipped at it hesitantly. "When do you plan to show yourself to her, Lord Cain?"

The count closed the book gently and sat it behind him. A troubled look crossed over his elegant features. "Perhaps when she is no longer pregnant. If she were to pass out the baby could be harmed. I wouldn't want my niece or nephew to be harmed because of me." He had caused quite alot of pain as a teenager.

Riff nodded. "Not to interrupt your train of thought but, presuming that Mary Weather knows you aren't blood related, would she make you the child's. . . god father?"

"That would be ironic," Cain retorted with a light laugh.

"Of course her child would still call you Uncle Cain."

Cain waved him off, turning his head to the side. Uncle Cain had such an odd ring to it. It wasn't unpleasant but it wasn't pleasant either.

"I will show myself in time, Riff."


	2. Chapter 2

Four months afterwards, Cain and Riff walked up the steps to the large house in which he was raised. Riff watched as Cain lifted a delicate hand to raise the knocker, sounding three harsh knocks on the oak door frame. Cain lowered his hand slowly, listening to commotion from behind the door, shaking his head at the maids scurrying from place to place. The large door opened, and an older woman bowed her head.

As she looked up to see the guest, she let out a shrill screech and fell back, landing on the carpet. Cain sighed, allowing Riff to check her pulse. At his nod, Cain entered his house.

"Stacy? Who is it!" Oscar ran down the stairs, holding his hat to his head and stopping at the sight of the mansion's two previous residents. "Older brother, forgive me!" he cried, sinking to his knees in hysterics. "I knew you would come back to haunt me one day! I'm sorry!"

Riff picked the maid up and laid her on the couch, turning to look at Oscar. Both men stifled their laughter as the idiot on his knees pleaded on.

"Would you cease your rambling?" Cain asked, choking on the snickers he was trying so hard to refrain. "I'm not a ghost."

Oscar's eyes widened as he looked up at Cain. "B-but you-"

"I died?" Cain peered down at the Gabriel family's son. "I can assure you that I didn't."

Riff stepped beside Cain, taking his coat and jacket as the fool stood on his feet and brushed himself off. Nearly as soon as Oscar opened his mouth to speak, a loud cry came from the upstairs. A baby. Oscar turned and ran up the stairs, followed after by Cain, who only walked. The house furnishings hadn't changed at all, and neither had any of the colorings.

"It's still very well kept," Riff commented.

Cain nodded, heading toward the room that the wails were the loudest. This room, however, had changed. It looked very fit for a baby boy, with light blue walls and all of the proper materials in a nursery. A few stuffed bears lay in the cradle, and a music box that was set beside it played a lullaby. Since, it was nearly two o'clock in the afternoon, both men guessed that the baby had been put down for a nap. Perhaps the maid's shrieking had awoken him, or his father's loud cries from below. Probably the later of the two.

"His name?" Riff mused.

Oscar cradled him gently, looking directly at the boy. A small smile was drawn on his lips as the tears stopped.

"Cain."

**Note: Okay... I never thought I would add an extra chapter until yesterday at 5:13 A.M. - I got an email that early (perhaps it was P.M.) when someone told me to keep it up and signed it a friend. whoever you were, thanks. There will be more coming, but I don;t know how long it will be.**

**(since this person knew my name and my boyfriend is at camp and my friend with an account has already commented, I'm kind of curious. Thank you. I needed a little shove.)**


End file.
